


For Science

by Soul4Sale



Series: At The Edge Of The World [11]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcoholism, C137cest, Established Relationship, Gay, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Implied Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Morty is 18 here, Oral, Slash, Yaoi, denied orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Morty never did find out what about that was ‘for science’.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was desperate for something to write, and found this prompt and just… For some reason it devolved into whatever this is. xD But I actually really like this fic. I hope you guys will enjoy it, too!

“L-listen, M-M-Morty, it’s for-- It’s for sc- _science_ , Morty. _Science_!” Rick’s voice was a husky whisper, his eyes practically glowing in the low light of Morty’s bedroom. The teen blinked up at the ceiling, not quite as surprised as he should have been to find his mouth inches away from his ear. It had been five years, now, since he’d been woken up nearly every night by this man in one way or another, but only recently had things taken a turn for the more sensual.

“R-rick, it’s--” He glanced at the clock, “It’s two AM! I ha-have to get up for--” Except he didn’t have school, anymore. It was summertime, and he didn’t need to get ready for college for another month or so. Even if Rick had told him a hundred million times that school wasn’t the place for him, Jerry had had the bright idea of signing him up and getting him into a decent school close enough to home that he could drive back whenever he wanted. 

“You don’t gotta get up for shit, dawg.” Lips were pressed into Morty’s neck, his cheek, his chest where his nightshirt had failed to cover him, and he sighed softly, content. Sure, every one of these kisses were sloppy and open-mouthed, but something about being woken up to Rick’s thin, nimble fingers fumbling with his nightclothes, or his own clothes, in some blind attempt at keeping Morty here? It was too good to pass up.

“A-alright, alright.” He muttered, reaching down to help Rick with his pants, finding the brown slacks in place but his belt open. Slowly, Rick slipped forward on his knees, hands on Morty’s headboard as he allowed the teen to pull his pants open. Cock bobbing free, it was obvious what he wanted, but Morty glanced up at him, anyway. 

“I-- I f-fail to see how you getting a blowjob at two in the morning is for _science_ , Rick.” He teased, winking up at his grandfather, who only gave a grunt of acknowledgement that Morty was speaking. One hand let go of its vice grip on the headboard to try and help aim himself a little better, and Morty chuckled. Rick was always saying how he was a needy bitch, but if he could just see himself, now. 

“M-M-OURGHTY-- Morty, c-c’mon, Morty, just… Just let me…” Tongue out, mouth a thin line, Rick looked like he was focusing everything he had on this particular gesture. Just pressing the tip to Morty’s soft lips was enough to have him guffawing at just how good his grandson felt. Morty tapped his thigh, as if to remind him not to be loud, only to get a toothy grin in response. “They’re not home, bug, don’t you w-wo--Uurp- Worry. I wouldn’t get us caught.”

Though _almost_ getting them caught seemed to be something that only made Rick _more_ excited.

Morty rolled his eyes playfully and experimentally licked the leaking head, causing Rick to jump with the sudden pleasure that brought him. It wasn’t often that Morty got to see him lose control like this. He always cherished them, even if Rick never remembered just what had happened. Of course, the second that it took for the elder to pick up that Morty was ready, he was pushing forward. Always greedy in his pleasure when he was this drunk, Rick reached down to bury his hand in Morty’s curls.

Opening up his mouth, and trying to get positioned better so that he could take Rick deeper, Morty gulped a little around the head. A loud, breathless laugh left the elder as his head fell back and he praised the ceiling, babbling in a drunken, pleasured haze. There were obvious praises in his words, even if half of them weren’t something Morty recognized. For all he knew, everything was actually some language or another.

It didn’t take long before Rick’s hips were thrusting, and Morty simply opened up as much as he could. Each push to the back of his throat would have made a younger him gag, but he was a lot better at this now than he had been. Careful of his teeth, he rubbed his tongue over the vein throbbing on the underside; the grip in his hair told him this was going to be a quick shot. Rick must have been drinking for the better part of the night if he was getting this impatient so soon.

Either that or he’d spent most of his time in the garage jacking off and decided that Morty should get a treat for being such a good boy.

It didn’t matter either way, though, as Morty’s hands slid up to stroke what wouldn’t quite fit into his mouth. Both of Rick’s hands clapped back to the headboard, shaking it with the force of his thrusts and positive that he was going to blow at any second. 

“M--OURGHTY-- M-M-Morty, g-good… _Fuck_ , g-good boy, Mo-Morty, so go-good at sucking my-- Ffffffff, fuck, _your mouth_ \-- M-my big co-cock, huh, bug?” If anything, Morty knew he was close by the way his usual word play was turning into half-minded praise. The hand returning to his hair helped, how tightly Rick’s hand curled into a fist but didn’t quite grab anything, pressing it to his scalp. He was almost kneading, rocking his wrist slightly as he eased himself out of a rhythm and into a few scant moments of erratic clip of his hips. 

A harsh suck, followed by the rolling of his throat muscles and that was all that Rick could take. Morty barely got him to pull back so that just the head was in his mouth, so he could get a good taste of the other and not choke on him. Sputtering through cum dripping out of his nose was _not_ what he wanted to do this early in the morning. Draining his lover of his orgasm, leaving him boneless and flopping into bed, sweaty and sated, Morty licked his lips a little. He hadn’t always been a fan of swallowing, but there was something about how happy it made Rick that prompted him to do it every time.

“A-are you gonna--” Morty relished in how rough his voice sounded, even if his throat hadn’t quite been able to get wrapped around the other’s thick cock like he would have liked, “Go-- Rick?” Snoring left his grandfather as the elder wrapped up around him, brushing his thigh against Morty’s stiff prick. He sighed heavily, knowing that the drunken genius half-humping him in his sleep, soft dick hanging out of his half-closed pants, was probably just going to leave him frustrated. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Despite this, he leaned in and kissed the other’s sweaty forehead, debating getting up to take care of himself in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, the first RickMorty porn fic I actually _finished!_ Who would have thought? I’ve started a few and just never got to finish them. Maybe I just wasn’t in the right mood, I dunno. xD Anyway, hope to see you guys again soon!


End file.
